Teenage Dream
by lookingglassalice6
Summary: High school romance story. Events of senior year with John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This is seriously what the coach calls training? "

"Yeah, it's a good way to build muscle for the fall. He has the players work here all August, so they're ready for the season."

"Why am I grateful he scouted me?"

"Because he has a lot of connections in the collegiate community. You want a scholarship this guy will get it for you."

"Right."

John climbed out of his dad's car and walked over to where his future team mates were lounging by a barn.

"You Cena?" A guy about his size with a shaved head asked.

"Yeah." He shook the guy's outstretched hand.

"Mike. Coach should be here soon. This is his parent's place. But they let him borrow it to torture..I mean train us." Orton smirked.

"Seriously, we are football players, not farmers."

"Coach said this farm work is how country boys get so tough."

Four hours later the team was throwing bales of hay into the barn loft. Lifting was easy compared to this, the heat was getting brutal. Coach was up on the large farmhouse's porch talking to an older couple who had to be his parents. An older truck entered the long drive and wove it's way to the house.

"Great, Lilly must be back from vacation. That means Hayley is back." Mike shaded his eyes.

"Lilly?"

"The coach's daughter."

"Hayley?"

"My girlfriend. They were at some cheer thing in Florida."

John tried to be inconspicuous as the watched the truck pull to a stop. A tall girl with long, auburn hair climbed out. She was dressed in cut-offs, a t-shirt and sneakers. Usually John went for the more preppy girls. But he stopped his throwing of the bales and stared at her, leaving Mike waiting for the next one.

"John? I would like to get this done before nightfall. "Mike yelled.

Lilly glanced over towards them and caught eyes with John. She smiled and waved before greeting her family.

"Maybe training isn't so bad" John mumbled.

"Great, awesome." Mike brushed his jeans off and looked up towards the house. "You touch her and her dad will cut your balls off."

"Both? Cause I could give up one…." John mused.

"You have problems. Let's go in for a drink you can stare at her up close."

There was a cooler on the porch where they could get water and Gatorade. Lilly was sitting on the porch railing, talking to her dad.

"Hi, boys. I think after this you all can do laps to the pond and back then we'll call it a day. School starts in a few weeks, then we really get serious." Coach Morgan grinned. "Lill, this is John and you know Mike."

"Since preschool, Dad. Hayley said you should call her when you get home. If you don't drop dead first. Seriously you are a sadist dad."

"I'm not the one who let someone dig a needle in my skin to destroy my body."

"Daddy, it's a tattoo not a deformity. I like it."

"Lilly, your wrist is not there for artistic statement. It's a wrist. And that fake ID is on the table tonight or you're grounded." Coach stood up and stretched, he happeded to notice the way John was looking at Lilly. "Okay laps, let's go. He punched Mike and John on the arm.

"You still need a team to coach Dad, be nice." Lilly smiled. "I better get home, since I have dutifully delivered the playbook you forgot." Lilly brushed past John on her way down the steps, her eyes touching his for a second; she raised an eyebrow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see Mike?"

"Hmm?" Lilly scrunched up her face at her friend.

"Did-you-see-Mike?" Hayley spoke slowly, exaggerating her words.

"I told him to call you, but Dad is keeping them for another hour." Lilly tied her hair up to get it off her face. She and Hayley were in loungers in front of her house, reading magazines.

"All I have heard from the town skanks since I got home is about how he has been all over the town parties while we were gone." Hayley was the shorter of the friends with almost the same color hair as Lilly.

"The town skanks, how are your sisters?" Lilly snorted.

"Fine. Anyway they say he didn't hook up, but still he was supposed to lock himself in his room while I was gone. And they say this new guy has not left his house since he moved in. Did you see him?"

Lilly thought of the John, the whole female population would be waiting to pounce. He was very cute, very muscled, very, very-

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" Lilly sharply inhaled.

"Lost you there…what cha thinkin?" Hayley was very amused.

"Um, nothing. He looked okay. Built."

"Oh. Did you see Seth?"

"No. But he can't be happy with me."

"Look, you told him that nothing will ever happen again because your dad is his coach." Hayley shrugged and pointed to a hairstyle in the magazine.

"Ew, no. I should have never gone out with him in the first place, that was my fault. I like him, but…" Lilly rolled her eyes and gestured vaguely.

"I know, no pop. But evidently he is not backing down. How many texts did he send while we were at camp?" Hayley looked up when she heard the roar of Mike's car. She smiled and stood up. "Who is with him?"

Lilly's mouth dropped open. "That's John."

"Really?" Hayley raised her eyebrows as Lilly blushed. The boys climbed out and started up the lawn to them.

"Hey." Mike kissed Hayley's forehead and collapsed on the lounger. Hayley sat next to him on the grass. John sat between the loungers and glanced at Hayley. "What are we doing tonight?" Mike asked.

"You are taking a shower before you touch me again. Then Celeste is having a bonfire."

"That works, you're down right Cena?"

"Sure, I guess."

"John's first foray into the community. The girls are going to mob him."

"Oh come on Hayles, he's young, single, a jock. Hooking up with the cheerleading squad is a given….not you two though." Mike backpedaled after catching Hayley, a squad captain, and Lilly, the other captain looking at him with distain. "Because Haley is with me and Lilly is the coach's daughter and they aren't even interested in each other…or maybe they are I don't know-"

"Stop, just stop." Hayley covered Mike's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly removed her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water. She liked when the bonfires were near a river. She needed to think so she lay back on the bank and looked at the sky. She, Hayley, Mikeand John had all ridden together to the party. It seemed like Mikehad adopted John as a sidekick, so they were a quartet. As soon as they got to the party one of the other girls on the squad had attached herself to John. Nikki, she was such a vapid person. Lilly didn't know if it was an act or if she really only cared about her image and guys. And maybe she was hiding from Seth, who was trying to get her alone to continue where she shad broken their relationship off. Seth was handsome, smart, funny etc. But Lilly could not see herself with him.

"Seth..." She called and rolled her eyes when she heard footsteps approach her. She rolled over onto her stomach to see who it was.

"Hi." John nodded at her, he was carrying two cups. "All your evading you haven't had anything to drink so..." He handed her one. "Was just checking on you, if I was the one you were avoiding, sorry." He smiled and turned to leave.

"No, um, you can stay." She sat up, keeping her feet in the water. He removed his shoes and sat next to her. "It wasn't you."

"Hmmm?"

"Who I was avoiding, it's someone else. And you seemed to be deep in conversation with Nikki, what happened?"

John made a face. "She asked if I planned on joining the NFL and how much those guys usually made. Gold digger?"

"I think she prefers social climber. Her dream is to have her own TV show. How do you like it here, I know you haven't even started school yet…"

"It's nice…quiet."

"Yeah, I can't wait for college. I want to go somewhere…vital. Where you can feel the energy. I sound like a geek, which I am." Lilly shook her head in mock sadness. "So what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Football." Lilly laughed. John smiled at her in the moonlight, his foot bumped hers in the water and she shivered. "I'm really into professional wrestling."

"Professional? Like funny costumes and pyrotechnics?" Lilly pushed her sleeve up and pretended to make a muscle pose. John made one back at her, wow he was built.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Something in medicine." Lilly shrugged and bumped her foot against his. He splashed her with his foot. "Hey!" Lilly kicked his ankle and shoved him into the water.

"Well, that accelerated quickly." John smirked shaking the water from his hair; he grabbed Lilly and pulled her in, holding her to his chest to keep her from thrashing.

"Excuse me; I don't even know you, no touchy!" Lilly tried to pull away and he held her fast, the atmosphere changed, no longer playful. They were both breathing heavily, Lilly leaned her head back and John's lips were next to her ear. She turned slightly, parting her own lips in search of his.

"Lilly?" Seth pushed through the brush and appeared on the bank. Lilly pulled away and climbed onto the bank, John followed and grabbed her hand. Seth's face froze as he took in her soaked clothes and her hand enclosed in John's. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I fell in so John rescued me. Lilly took her hand from John's and squeezed out her hair. "I better go home and change. I'm pretty tired anyway." Lilly looked at John and gave him a rueful look before walking to the road. As soon as Lilly was out of sight, Seth regarded John with distain.

"Just so you know she won't date football players her dad coaches. And if she did I would be there first."

"Don't know what you mean man, I just helped her out of the river." John shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.


End file.
